Meant To Be Yours
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: What if Harry was rather unstable due to the Dursley's, but hides it rather well? That was until Ginny slips him a rather strong love potion. And now she is faced with a rather unstable Harry in all his glory. Seems the stories she grew up with told of her possible loves insanity. A One Shot (Me No Own the Song Or Harry Potter)


**Most Harry Potter fanfictions I read is often of just Harry being a savoir, whether that be against Dumbledore, Voldemort, or both at times. However, I have yet to find a Dark!Harry just showing how messed up he is due to years of abuse done by the Durselys. So, while browsing the internet, I found a perfect song to use for this rather messed up idea I have.**

 **This will have some Ginny Bashing in it and a very insane, messed up Harry who takes some advice from Tom Riddle, just show how similar they are. Most stories I read of a mentally unstable Harry is often with the clique of Harry being helped away from the dark by his lover, be that who it is. But I want something different.**

 **Me No Own Harry Potter or the Song, Meant To Be Yours from Heathers.**

 **I'll leave a link after the story, or if this is wattpad above the story. Enjoy this random plot bunny of mine.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ginny felt her heart pounding, after years of planning on getting her savior, she now had him pinning at her due to a love potion. Dumbledore promised it wasn't too strong to cause any harm, just enough to make him crazy for her. What was happening now wasn't really what she planned.

Here she was, locked in the girls dorm. Everyone else was at the feast for Halloween. She was suggested to be there for Harry. Make him see that she was there for him after dating Dean Thomas.

"All is forgiven baby!" Harry laughed, "Come out and get dressed, you're my date to the Halloween Party tonight!" he told her.

' _You chucked me out like I was trash,_ ' Harry growled out, ' _for that you should be dead- but, but, but._ ' He chided almost to himself.

 _'Then it hit me like a flash!'_ Harry said with a insane grin, ' _What if highschool went away instead!'_ he laughed.

Ginny stared at the ground in horror, she knew from Dumbledore that Harry was unstable. But clearly, he hid just how much! ' _Those Assholes are the key_ ,' he said leaning on the door, ' _their keeping you away from me!_ '

Harry whispered softly, ' _They made you blind, messed up your mind_.' He told her, ' _But I can set you free_!' he told her. Ginny tried to shut out Harry's voice, shaking her head.

'You left me and I fell apart!' Harry told her as he paced back and forth. 'I punched the wall and cried!'

Ginny yelped as Harry punched the door hard three times. She was shaking in her skin, she remembered back to when Tom had used her. The passiveness he displayed when he talked about some of the dates he had.

' _Then I found you, changed my heart_ ,' he shrugged and waved his hand passively, despite the fact there was bruises on the knuckles from punching the door. Having taken care of the charms to get up here to her, he now just had to get through to the dorm itself. ' _and set loose all that truthful shit inside!_ '

' _And so, I built a bomb!_ ' Harry laughed as he pulled out a magical made bomb, ' _Tonight our house is a Great War!_ '

Ginny stared at the door behind her in horror at those words. Had Harry been planning this from day one? She'd be flattered at the fact he chose her to be one to live, _'Let's guarantee they never see their SENIOR PROM_!' he crackled.

Harry leaned on the door as he sang in a softer tone, ' _I was meant to be yours_.' He said softly, ' _We were meant to be one. Don't give up on me now!_ ' he pleaded a bit _. 'Finish what we've begun... I was meant to be yours_.'

His eyes darken again as he grinned widely, ' _So when the house dorm goes BOOM, with everyone inside_!' he made the sound of explosions, ' _In the rubble of their tome, we'll plant this note explaining why they died_!' he said as he held in his hand a note.

 **"We the students of Hogwarts House, Gryffindor, will die!"** he said as he looked at the illusion of him pulling the strings of getting his blank faced house mates telling of their suicide. **"Our burned bodies will finally get through to you, your society churns our slaves and blanks. No thanks! – Sign the Students of Hogwarts House, Gryffindor. GOODBYE!"**

Ginny stared wide eyed at the floor, Harry was serious about this, attempted murder of their own house mates! Did anyone else know of this? Certainly, not Ron or Hermione it seemed. Not even Dumbledore or he wouldn't have put her in this situation!

' _We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors!_ ' he told her as he grinned at the smoke that formed from the illusion, ' _Bring marshmallows, we'll make smores_!'

Harry grinned widely, he had been planning this for a while, and just need an accomplice to make it all come together. Luna had already offered, and Ginny, because of the love potion, would make it all come together! ' _We can smile and cuddle as the FIRE ROARS_!'

' _I was meant to be yours_.' Harry begged as he held his head, ' _We were meant to be one! I can't make it alone_!' he told her in the pleading tone, then his eyes narrowed, ' _Finish what we've begun_!' he commanded almost of her.

' _You were meant to be mine!_ ' He told her as Ginny rushed to look for a hiding spot, anything to get away from him! She now didn't want to be with this Harry, this was not the Harry of her stories. This was a monster! ' _I am all that you need_!'

He said as he tried forcefully to open the door ' _You carved open my heart!_ ' he told her as he tried all the spells he knew, ' _Can't just leave me to Bleed!_ '

"GINEVRA!" he yelled as he slammed on the door, ' _Open then, open the door please. Ginevra, open the door!_ ' He begged softly as he felt tears fall. ' _Ginevra, can we not fight any more, please. Can we not fight anymore_?'

He said as he looked up at the door as he looked at the door in desperation. He needed her, he felt it, he needed to know he was wanted. And he was going to make sure he got it one way or another! ' _Ginny, sure you're scare, I've been there_!' he told her, he once was always scared, but not anymore. He found it in him to kill his relatives next, and soon as this plan was over, they were to die!

' _I can set you free_!' he promised her as he knuckles turned white as he gripped his fists. ' _Ginevra, don't make me come in there_!' he threatened softly as he narrowed his eyes.

' _I'm gonna count to three!_ ' he yelled as he took a deep breath.

"One."

"Two."

Harry eyes lit up like the kill curse due to anger, **"FUCK IT!"** he cursed as he slammed the door open forcefully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **And there you have it, I'll let you all be the judge of what happened next. But I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!**


End file.
